


Torchwood Collection

by Vgault



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Female Jack, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Torchwood Collection

'Get me a girl' Danes requests of her.  
'How old?'  
'No no no' he says wagging a finger at her. 'I don't just want any girl. I want a women, a specific women'   
'What does that even mean' she says slightly annoyed now. She's tired and her patience for him is quickly running out.  
'I want this women. Find her and bring her to me'. He hands her a photograph. It's a bit blurry and looks to be taken from a distance but she still recognises the face. The soldier who turned up at the rally. Was he actually serious?  
'Seriously?, why her?'  
'I've made a new life for myself, a new chance with new tastes. So I want a woman. I want this woman. Now get me her'. He's not backing down and she can see that. Stashing the photo in her handbag, she squares her shoulders.  
'And if I can't find her?' 

He doesn't answer. In a way she's glad, she really doesn't want to find out what might happen to her if she fails. Gathering the last of her energy she makes for the hotel door.   
'She'll eat you alive Oswald' and with that she leaves him. 

... 

She spends the better part of the night searching through her usual sources; social media, news feeds, official records but everytime she hits a blank, she can't even find a birth certificate. It's like this woman is a ghost. 

She does however, find only one Jack Harkness on record dating back to 1949 as an RAF fighter pilot in the war but had disappeared shortly afterwards. Maybe she's a relative then, a great granddaughter would be her guess but there doesn't seem to be any other family recorded. 

She hires a private detective but after a few unsuccessful months they stop looking for the Captain altogether.

... 

Leaving another venue Danes aks her   
'Have you managed to find her yet'  
'Almost' she lies.  
Out of the corner of her eye she thinks she sees her. However when she looks again there's no one there. 

Yea she thinks. Definitely a ghost.


End file.
